


Baby Boy

by hyukimchi



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Dongmyeong/Harin relationship if you squint, Fluff, Giwook still goes to school, Kanghyun and Giwook celebrating their anniversary, Kanghyun calls Giwook his baby boy, Kanghyuns family is kinda rich, Lots of kissing, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, We are wholesome in this household, because Cya is a baby, best boyfriend Kanghyun, cute and fluffy, sad Giwook, shy Giwook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukimchi/pseuds/hyukimchi
Summary: Giwook was stressed out. And that meant he was reallystressedout.also, Kanghyun and Giwook celebrate their first anniversary but Giwook just cant get his present right.
Relationships: Ju Harin/Son Dongmyeong, Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Giwook | Cya
Kudos: 23





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thats the first oneshot i wrote because i am normally not really good with short stories. But we need more Kangwook action on this planet so thats why i decided to write this story.
> 
> Also i hope there arent any typos oof

Giwook was stressed out. And that meant he was really _stressed_ out. 

Today marked the first year of his and Kanghyuns relationship. They had decided to not really celebrate, they had to prepare a comeback and both Giwook and Kanghyun were really invested in all the preparations. But Giwook couldn’t do that. He didn’t want to. He loved Kanghyun to the moon and back and he wanted to do something for him that would make the older proud of him. 

That’s why he had decided to produce a song for him. A whole song. With lyrics and instrumental and everything. And today was D-Day and he wasn’t done yet.

He had gotten the idea from Dongmyeong. He and the pianist were out for some drinks, just relaxing without their hyungs. They sometimes just did that to catch up with each other since Giwook spent a lot of time in the Studio by himself. They had talked about everything. Their upcoming comeback, school - Giwook was in his last year and that was stressing him out too. He was lucky that he got Kanghyun always by his side, helping him to manage studying and producing all at once. God, he really loved the older male. -, the hyungs – Dongmyeong never shut up about Harin once he started talking about his boyfriend – and everything else they got into their mind. And with all those random topics they had also got around the topic of Kanghyuns and Giwooks anniversary.  
“Ugh, I don’t know what to get him!”, Giwook had whined, slamming his head down on the table, just barely missing the chicken that was placed in front of him. He had already been a bit tipsy, but not drunk. Kanghyun would have scolded him if he came home dead drunk. Dongmyeong had just giggled, stuffing his face with some pieces of chicken. “I don’t think Kangie-hyung wants you to get something for him. He would probably rather treat you the whole day.”  
Dongmyeong was probably right, Kanghyun came out of a rather wealthy family, money wasn’t such a big deal for him. And the older loved to spoil _his baby boy._ Giwook still blushed every time Kanghyun called him that.  
“I still wanna get something for him!” Giwook had pouted at the older boy, he didn’t know what he should do anymore. He had thought about a good gift for weeks but every time he had asked his boyfriend Kanghyun had just laughed, kissed his lips and said: “All I need is you, baby boy.” 

And that was when Dongmyeong have gave him the (rather not serious) tip to make a song for the older. Giwook had loved the idea. Writing and producing songs was the one thing he was good at, he was confident that he would do that and it would come from the bottom of his heart, so Kanghyun just had to love it!

But today was the day of their anniversary and all that was finished were the lyrics. He had already tried on melodies but nothing satisfied him. Every tune on the guitar or the keyboard first sounded great but the more he listened to it again the less he liked them and he dismissed it, not satisfied anymore. At some point he had thought about asking Harin to help him but he didn’t want anyone to help him. He wanted this to be all his. All of the song his own effort for his boyfriend. 

Now it was 7AM, he had been in the studio the whole night, living off coffee for the past 3 days working on their comeback album and his song for Kanghyun. He was tired and he really wanted to sleep but right now he didn’t have anything and he was really annoyed with himself. He was so determined before and now he would have to go to Kanghyun without anything. He was disappointed in himself and on the verge of tears. The boy lied his head down on his desk, pouting to himself in the reflexion the glass of the recording booth gave him. He didn’t wanna cry but he had always been an emotional person.

Something, or better someone, knocked on the door of his studio. He quickly sat back up and rubbed his tired eyes, some tears had already gathered in them, before he croaked out a small “Yeah?”  
“Hey baby, are you alright?” Giwook cursed himself and quickly closed the program with the lyrics on his computer when he heard Kanghyun entering the studio. He took one quick deep breath before he turned around in his office chair, smiling up to the older boy. Kanghyun walked over to him, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the top of Giwooks head before he patted the youngers hair lightly.  
“Yes, I’m fine! Just worked a lot”, Giwook stood up and wrapped his arms around Kanghyuns waist, burying his face in the blondes chest, “happy anniversary, hyung.” He felt the olders arms around his shoulders, pressing him even further into Kanghyuns warmth. “Happy anniversary, baby boy. Ready for the day?” 

Giwook raised his head, looking at his boyfriend with confusion in his eyes. “I thought we would just work on the album today?” At least that was what Kanghyun had said before. They had agreed on not celebrating, why did the older throw all their plans over board? Kanghyun chuckled low in his throat. Giwook always loved that deep noises that left his boyfriends mouth. They already knew each other for what felt like forever but he couldn’t exactly remember when the olders voice had dropped the way it did. Giwook didn’t mind though, it had just made him fall in love even more. 

“Well, I may have asked Harin and Yonghoon to work on the tracks today a bit, working on the vocals maybe together with Dongmyeong. So we can have a bit of privacy today.” The older had a big grin on his face which made Giwook blush. The younger pressed his face even harder into Kanghyuns shirt which made the latter laugh loudly. He took the earphones off of Giwooks head and lied them back on the desk. Then he continued to put the computer into standby so the others could work on it later, Giwook still held tightly with one arm. For a short moment the smaller boy feared that Kanghyun would see the the file with the lyrics that were still opened in a small window on the bottom of his computer but Kanghyun didn’t open any files and just shut the computer down which made Giwook quietly sigh in relief. After that was done the older took Giwooks jacket that was thrown over the backrest of the desk chair. He had let go of the smaller boy just to take his hand into his own, smiling down at the boy. “Should we go?”  
Giwook just nodded.

The first place Kanghyun took him was the restaurant they had their first date in. It was a 24 hours ramyun place. When the older had told him that they would go there first Giwook had jumped in his seat in their car in excitement. He hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday afternoon, too invested in his work. His stomach growled expectingly which had made Kanghyun laugh heartedly and the older lied the hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel onto Giwooks left thigh, squeezing it lightly. One should think that Giwook should be used to these kind of affections but he didn’t think he could ever get used to his handsome boyfriend. The older always found things that made the younger blush and squirm, he seemed to enjoy seeing Giwook like this. Well, Giwook didn’t do anything about it anyways, he loved the older boy too much and he loved teasing his boyfriend too. He would have probably dressed a lot cuter if he had known that Kanghyun would take him out on a date day, maybe something the older wouldn’t have could helped himself but to compliment the younger nonstop, something he knew the older liked. But now all he was wearing was an old big sweater and a pair of ripped jeans he had randomly found on the floor of his and Kanghyuns room yesterday. 

It seemed like Kanghyun had made a reservation beforehand, even though the restaurant was completely empty due to their weird time to go eat at a restaurant. But that was good as well, nobody could recognize them like this, Giwook wouldn’t want anyone to disturb their date on their one year anniversary. 

When they were seated, in front of each other, Kanghyun took his hand over the table, smiling at the smaller boy. They had ordered right away when they were brought to their table. Kanghyun had ordered exactly what they had eaten a year and a few weeks ago.  
“You remember when we were here on our first proper date?”, he said, leaning his head on the hand that wasn’t occupied with Giwooks. Giwook smiled brightly. “Of course, hyung! I had been so nervous even though we already knew each other for such a long time before you asked me out.” Giwook had liked Kanghyun since he could remember knowing the older male. He always had found the blonde boy extremely attractive but in the beginning he hadn’t exactly known why, still unsure in his sexuality. Kanghyun had taught him that it didn’t who he loved as long as he loved that person from the bottom of his heart, and that was Kanghyun. And he had been over the moon when he had asked him out on a date, resulting in them officially starting to date a few weeks later after more dates and a few shared kisses here and there. 

“You were so cute back then!” Kanghyun laughed when he saw Giwook pout, squeezing his hand. “And I’m not cute anymore?” The smaller boy scoffed, trying to pull his hand away from Kanghyuns, without real intention to actually let go. Kanghyun smiled, his eyes squeezing shut lightly. “You are still very cute, but another cute than back then. And you are especially cute in my sweater.” Giwook looked down on himself in shock. He hadn’t even realised that it was Kanghyuns sweater he wore. “Don’t worry, I like it when you wear my clothes.” That made Giwook blush for the umpteenth time, he had stopped counting at some point.

After their food arrived they ate with comfortable conversations between bites, talking about their progress on the songs and how Kanghyun really wanted that new guitar but couldn’t quite get their entertainment to get it for him. “You could probably buy it yourself”, Giwook giggled, taking another big bite from the noodles in front of them. Kanghyun sighed. “Yea but why buy something expensive yourself when you can make others buy you the things.” The older pushed his tongue out towards Giwook, knowing damn well that he had once bought the younger the new keyboard he had needed for his computer without asking for any money back. He sometimes teased him about it what always resulted in Giwook pouting and telling him that he could pay him back, the same as right now. Kanghyun cooed.  
“Don’t worry, I rather spend all my money on you than any other things.”

Of course, Kanghyun had also paid for their food in the restaurant. Giwook didn’t even had anything with him except for his jacket, the fanny bag he normally carried around still in his studio due to Kanghyuns sudden appearance. Not that the older would have let him pay anyways. After they had exited the restaurant, Kanghyun lied an arm around Giwooks shoulder, that gestures looking less suspicious than them holding hands in public as they made their way over to the park Kanghyun wanted to go to. Giwook always was a bit sad about the fact that they couldn’t show too much affection in really public places since they were idols. Paparazzis could be everywhere and they didn’t want OneWe to have a scandal this shortly after their official debut. So they always went with Kanghyuns arm around Giwooks shoulder when they wanted to be near each other, the older also being taller made it easier for them to walk like this. Giwook was already used to it and if he was honest, he liked how protected he felt in Kanghyuns arms. 

“You know why I chose this park?”, Kanghyun asked him when they entered through one of the gates to the big park near their dorm. Giwook smiled up to his boyfriend before he looked around, taking in the beautiful scenery without any other people, except for some old people going for a walk in the morning, disturbing it. “We had our first kiss here. Over there on that bench to be specific.” He pointed over to a small brown bench under one of the big oak trees. He had to supress a chuckle, thinking back to their first kiss. 

It had been at night after their third date. Giwook hadn’t wanted to go home yet, they had sneaked out anyways and probably would get scolded at by Yonghoon when they got back (what they did but Giwook couldn’t care less at that moment) and so Kanghyun had took him to that park. They had walked around for a bit before they settled down on that bench and Kanghyun had been brave enough to interlace their fingers together. Giwook himself still had been really shy about that whole dating thing. Kanghyun was the first person he was actually romantically interested in and he didn’t wanted to mess anything up. That had resulted in as Kanghyun had leaned forward to kiss Giwooks cheek the younger turned around and their lips met. They had laughed about it afterwards, it being too cliché to even be true but in that moment Giwook swore he must have resembled a tomato. They had parted almost directly after but Kanghyun hadnt wasted any time and leaned back in almost immediately, sharing his first proper kiss with Giwook. 

“You were so shy when we first kissed, I was shocked you didn’t explode with how red your face was”, Kanghyun chuckled, earning a punch on his stomach from the smaller. Giwook whined quietly. “Don’t tease me, you know you were my first boyfriend-to-be and I was nervous!” That made the older laugh and he dragged the younger to a spot off the path that was more shielded from any people seeing them. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Giwooks waist, pulling him into his body. “I didn’t mean that it was bad. In fact, I think it was really sweet”, he whispered before he leaned further down and pressed a short but firm kiss to the smallers lips. Giwook sighed into it and pouted when the older parted from him again, showing the other to kiss him again, his hands on Kanghyuns shoulders. The taller sighed, rolling his eyes. “You are never satisfied, aren’t you?” Giwook smirked, saying “you know it” and pushing his lips out in a pout again. Kanghyun really had to restrain himself from kissing the boy all over under those trees, pressing a few more short kisses to his boyfriends lips. They parted with little pants, smiling at each other.  
“Lets go home, I think its safer to make out there than here”, Kanghyun explained and laughed when he saw Giwook turn as red as a tomato at the mention of a make out session. The older couldn’t help but pinch the youngers cheek, cooing quietly. “See, its still cute when you blush”, he swooned, earning him another slap on his stomach. 

They decided to walk the way home, their dorm almost around the corner when they exited the park on the opposite side they entered it. They were walking in silent, just enjoying each others company as they walked. When they arrived at their dorm it was absurdly quiet, their dorm normally filled with laughter and loud talking. But Giwook understood, Kanghyun had thrown the others out of the dorm so they could have their privacy. Not that Giwook thought they actually needed the whole apartment to themselves. They haven’t had sex yet, Giwook just didn’t feel ready yet and Kanghyun had always understood him. He would never pressure the younger into anything he wasn’t ready for. And Giwook was pretty sure he wasn’t ready yet either but having the dorm to themselves without Harin, Yonghoon or Dongmyeong (and sometimes also the OneUs members) being loud and annoying was good too sometimes. 

They went into their room, changing into some more comfortable clothes, Kanghyun out to the kitchen to get them something to drink - probably the red wine Giwook had accidently seen yesterday but hadn’t commented on because he knew Kanghyun had to hide the bottle there.  
Giwook was about to pull off his socks (he got warm easily in their dorm), already in a pair of jogging pants - he hoped it were his and not Kanghyuns, they shared everything at this point. – when he felt Kanghyuns left arm around him, the older backhugging him and pressing a soft peck to his neck. Giwook shuddered, but turning around in his arms to smile at the older. Kanghyun pulled a bottle of wine (he knew it) and two glasses out from behind his back and smiled back, before guiding the smaller to the bed, putting everything down on their nightstand and sitting down next to Giwook. He started kissing the younger but keeping it soft and delicate, just a little press of lips against each other. Giwook smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the tallers neck and pulling him down with him onto the bed until they were both lying down, Kanghyun half on top of Giwook. He licked over the bow of the youngers lips, making Giwook shudder and open his mouth to let the older explore his mouth from the inside.

They were so used to each other, knowing exactly what the other wanted and what not, Kanghyun leaving his mouth to place soft kisses on Giwooks jaw and under his ears and Giwook, playing with the end of Kanghyuns hair that were hanging in his neck, playfully scratching the skin there.  
After some time just kissing and hugging they let go of each other, Giwook now in Kanghyuns arms, his head on his chest and one arm loosely thrown over Kanghyuns torso, drawing patterns on the side of his body. 

“I know we said we didn’t want to give each other presents but I still got you something.” Giwook looked up at the older boy, a big pout on his lips. “Hyung~ I told you I don’t want anything!” But Kanghyun totally ignored him when he leaned over Giwook and searched for something in their nightstand drawer, pulling out a small bag with a silver bow on it, pushing it into Giwooks hands.  
“Hyung, what is this?”

“Open it.”

With careful fingers he opened the bag, trying to damage it as less as possible. In the small bag was a small box which looked like a jewellery box. “Kanghyun, I hope you didn’t buy me anything expens-“ Kanghyun shut him up with a sighed, pinching his cheek. “Just open it, brat.” The younger rolled his eyes, placing the paper bag back on the nightstand before he opened the small box. In it was a red plectrum that was used as tag on a delicate brown leather bracelet. Giwook gasped, feeling tears in his eyes but he blinked them away. “Hyung-“  
“I have the same one. Don’t worry, that wasn’t expensive but I thought it would be more meaningful to us.” Kanghyun pulled the same bracelet out of his pant pocket but his had a dark blue plectrum on it. 

Giwook was more than happy and in love but at the same time he felt bad. He let out a loud whine, throwing himself at his boyfriend and hugging him tightly. “You did something so beautiful and I couldn’t even finish your present”, he whaled, a few stray tears leaving his eyes now. Kanghyun seemed confused, wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend. “Hey, baby boy, its okay, you don’t have to give me anything. You loving me is all I want”, he said but Giwook didn’t wanna hear it. He pushed himself up on his elbows, glaring down at the older with sadness in his eyes. “I-I tried to make a song for you. I al-already have the lyrics b-but I just couldn’t come up with any melody and then it was already today and i-“ Giwooks small rant was stopped by Kanghyun pressing a short kiss to his lips before he smiled at him, carding one of his hands through the smallers purple-blue hair. “Baby, I love you, and I love that you tried so hard for me, I’m so proud of you.” Kanghyuns smile widened and Giwook blushed, hiding his face in the olders neck. “I love you too”, he murmured.  
“What if we just finish the song together, we can work on it tomorrow. Today I just wanna lie around with you, kiss and cuddle you and maybe watch a drama or something, how does that sound?”  
Giwooks heart skipped a beat. He indeed had the best boyfriend ever. 

“Sounds great.”

As promised they had finished the song in the next two days. Kanghyun had showered him in kisses and hugs after Giwook had shown him the lyrics with heat rising from his chest to his face, telling him how proud he was of his small talented baby. But the older also almost immediately came up with a melody that fitted the song, helping him record the guitar and drums, Giwook playing the bass and keyboard for the track himself.  
And now, instead it being a song just for them two, they decided to show it to the others, and later they even showed it to their CEO when the others told them how much they liked the song, Dongmyeong and Yonghoon already having parts they definitely wanted to sing. Everyone liked it so much that it actually became part of their comeback as one of the side tracks. 

_Love me._

**Author's Note:**

> Stream End of Spring for clear skin  
> Twitter: @hyukimchii


End file.
